lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
March 1736 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - March 1736 = Weather this month *Storms in the Pacific, Black Sea, Eastern Europe, and Northern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Amsterdam *Ambassador Imad Hassan of Ottoman Syria has asked if the Dutch Government would be willing to supply Syria with spoon dredgers, or ‘send to us a shipwright mission to assist in building our own?’ Cluj *Chancellor Nicolai Androvich, while admitting that this could spark a war Transylvania would be hard pressed to win, explained that the legal position of this principality in relation to the Ottoman Empire is one of complete independence. He stated that Transylvania was a vassal of the Sultan prior to 1718, but under the Constitution of 1718 independence was introduced which is why no tribute is paid. Berlin *Kaiser Frederick has told the Dutch envoy David van Keulen that he is willing to act as a mediator between the United Provinces and its enemies? Algiers *The marriage of Dey Mustapha of Algiers to Princess Bastet has taken place in a mosque in Algiers. The guests included the bride’s father, Prince Umar, and the head of the Janissary Corps of the Ottoman Empire, Mehmet Acemoglu. Chinsura *Hanson’s Horse Regiment of the Dutch Army, numbering nine native dragoon squadrons has ridden into Chinsura where the Moghul’s Army of Bengal is already stationed. Agra *The Dutch nationals detained in Agra and elsewhere in the Moghul’s domain have been deported. The seized caravans, ships and cargo were sold off with the monies raised being then donated to local mosques and temples with orders that they use it for the most needy. *Akbar has again demanded the release of his ambassador Malik and his staff, and made calls for the Dutch Republic to undertake to respect the diplomatic status of ambassadors. “There will be no talks whilst Ambassador Malik is held prisoner,” the Great Moghul said. Messina *King Ferdinand of Spain has opened the King Philippe Orphanage for those children who lost their parents in the recent tragedy caused by the Mount Etna eruption. His Most Catholic Majesty said that he expects these children to be treated with the utmost decency and cared for by the staff as if they were their own children. “Let any man or woman abuse in any way cause these children harm and they will face me personally to explain their actions,” he warned. He also opened a hospital for commoners which has been named the Ambulatoria Ave Maria. Constantinople *The Islamic Bank of Constantinople has been established to provide finance for people who will not use the Zurich Bank, Jewish moneylenders, &c., for religious reasons. Loans are to be made on the basis of the Bank taking 20% capital of a business for the duration of the loan to ensure this financial institute operates within the bounds of Sheria law. Hamburg *Prussia’s Nord Armee has marched out of Hamburg and headed deeper into Germany. The commander, General- leutnant York, has under him 20 battalions of foot, 19 squadrons of horse, and seven artillery batteries. Cologne *The city of Cologne sat under darkened grey skies when dragoons from Arco’s Regiment raised the alarm - because the Prussian Army of the Rhein had crossed the frontier to the north at Rheinberg and was approaching! The city gates were closed and the garrison put under arms. On finding the heavily fortified Liegois stronghold under arms before him, General von Ziethen had his army encamp to the north on the North German Plain west of the River Rhine, on the same side as the city. Liegois scouts and sentries were also to observe the strength of the Army of the Rhein: 52 infantry battalions, 99 cavalry squadrons, and 96 artillery batteries, as well as bridge-laying equipment (which hurried them across the Rhine), engineers, baggage, &c. The huge size of the artillery park in particular caught the eye of Major Baron Horst von Blauenkreit within Cologne. London *The halls of London are abuzz with talk of the restriction of British merchants in the Orient. The Admiralty announced that the Royal Navy was sending the newly rebuilt East Indies Fleet into the area of trouble to protect the British merchants that are operating there. Lord Sinclair, the First Lord of the Admiralty, stated that, “British merchants have not been hassled on the high seas for many years and it shall not happen now.” The commanding officer of the fleet is Vice- Admiral Nelson who is a gifted veteran of His Majesty’s Navy. The voices of London seem to say quite loudly that ‘the conduct of some toward our merchants must cease at once.’ *Sir Courtney Thatcher, England’s Minister for Foreign Affairs, asked the Syrian ambassador Yousef Jakhan to speak with him behind close doors, a request to which Ambassador Jakhan was only too happy to accede to. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *United Provinces *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Two Burmese merchant liners crewed by Siamese sailors are reported to have gone missing while operating in the Indian Ocean. *The master of a Moghul fishing boat reports that while in the Bay of Bengal he had to order nets cut and had his ship sail and flee upon being approached by a sloop displaying the infamous Skull & Crossbones. Fortunately the fishing vessel managed to outsail the pirate. *Admiral van Apeldoorn's Dutch fleet off Masulipatam has sailed away. *Patrolling Chinese junks have seen Japan's 2nd Imperial Fleet of 28 small war junks arrive at the island of Okinawa in the Ryuku Islands. *British merchants report that their ships are now passing through the Malacca Strait without any let or hindrance from the Dutch Navy. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the United Provinces to Syria, Jan van Meede. *Sent by England to Hanover, Viscount Villiers. Trade Missions Opened *None. *Moghul India's trade mission at Colombo has closed itself down. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2